The publications listed below are examples of hydrocarbon recovery processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,681 issued on Mar. 9, 2010 to Vinegar et al.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0048717 published on Mar. 3, 2011 to Diehl et al.
PCT Publication No. WO 2010/107726 published on Sep. 23, 2010 to Al-Buraik.
Canadian Patent No. 2120851 issued on Aug. 22, 1995 to Yu et al.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide systems and methods of thermal recovery of bitumen or heavy oil.